Nightmare
by Poopsie
Summary: Jak is being haunted by memories of those two years in prison, and now it seems as if the KG are onto the Underground. While Jak is distracted with his nightmares, can the Underground manage to fight back? WARNING: NON-GRAPHIC RAPE IN CHAPTER TWO
1. Go Fish on Steroids and Bad Memories

It was a slow day in the Underground base. Yeah, I know, it's unbelievable, right? Torn actually can't think of a _single thing _for Jak to do! The Krimzon Guard hadn't done anything wacky, nor had the Metalheads. Yup, just a simple day…

"Nope. Go Fish."

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta be kidding me! You don't got _any _twos!?"

"Sorry Dax, not a one."

"No, I asked for twos, not ones!"

"No, I meant- Never mind…"

The two unlikely friends sat at a small table in the corner of the room, playing- you guessed it- Go Fish. Jak had at least five pairs by now, and poor Dax had none. Yeah, that's right, Jak plays a mean Go Fish. Poker, on the other hand…

Anyway, back on track… As I was saying, Jak was kicking Daxter's ass at Go Fish, while Torn stood in his normal spot.

You seriously need me to elaborate? Fine, Torn was standing at his table. Seriously, guys, I thought you knew this stuff…

Jeez! I need to stop getting side-tracked…

Like I was saying, Torn was standing at his table, growling in frustration. The two idiots in the corner were driving him up the wall! He couldn't concentrate with all their noise, he had strategies to devise, battles to plan!

Yeah, Torn really needs to get laid…

He was about ready to go over there and stab them with his precious dagger, but he really didn't feel like having to clean it again. Although, he was amazed at how bad Daxter was at the simple card game, and despite himself, went over to take a look.

He froze as he saw small plastic figurines on the table, as well as dice and… were those… Scrabble pieces!?

'_I…really, __**really**__, don't want to know…' _He thought to himself as he stalked back to his table. He once again tried to focus on his work, but the sound of the rat's complaints just refused to quit drifting his way. Then, to make things worse, the two started a small war with the random assortment of gaming objects on the table.

"I really deserve a raise…" He muttered.

Unfortunately for him, Daxter's keen ears caught that little comment, "Oh, _you _need a raise? What about _us_? We do all the dirty work, and what do we get? Lunch money!"

Meanwhile, Jak stood, confused, "Wait, we're getting _paid_?"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Daxter stammered, looking around nervously while stashing his overstuffed wallet under his goggles.

"Never mind that!" Torn interrupted, "I have a… 'mission' for you."

Jak stopped glaring at the ottsel long enough to ask, "What kind of mission?"

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, "I need you to…uh… Go to the store, and get us some milk!"

"…"

"Milk…?"

"Yes, rat, milk! You know, that white stuff?"

"I know what milk is, genius, I'm asking why the hell we need to go get it!"

"Because, we…Need to supply ourselves with food…just in case?" It was a pretty lame answer, but Jak was tired of beating Daxter at their odd beefed up version of Go Fish, and grabbed the ottsel.

Torn sighed in relief as the two nuisances left the base, and turned back to his maps. But then curiosity got the better of him, and he took another cautious look at the table the friends had previously occupied.

"Holy shit, are those _light sabers_!?"

* * *

The two casually made their way to a nearby gas station, not bothering to watch for KG. Of course, Jak had mugged his poor ottsel friend of the paycheck he didn't know he had, and now had enough money to supply the Underground with milk for months, by the looks of it. He was either paid a lot more than Daxter led him to believe, or his best friend had been holding out on him for a long, _long_, time.

He strolled down the streets, he didn't feel like stealing any poor civilian's zoomer today, so he just walked. Besides, the store was ridiculously close to the base.

The two were nearly to the store when, completely out of the blue, they heard loud footsteps.

Daxter's ears caught it first, "Hey, Jak? You hear that?"

Jak's long elfish ears twitched quite visibly, "Yeah. It sounds like-"

"A whole army of Krimzon guard!"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of-"

"No, really, a _whole army of Krimzon Guard_!"

Jak looked up, and saw that, while Daxter had (naturally) over exaggerated, there was indeed a larger than normal group of KG coming their way.

Thinking quickly, Jak sprinted over to the nearest alley, and hid himself and Daxter in the shadows. He waited a few moments, then peeked out cautiously.

He saw the group gathered around something. He tried to get a better look, but didn't want to risk getting spotted. After all, despite all common sense, he hadn't brought his gun with him.

He settled with listening intently, seeing as that was his only option that didn't involve getting turned into swiss cheese.

A voice rang out clearly in the now nearly empty streets, and Jak gasped. He knew that voice.

"Spread out and search! We've received reports of their base being around here somewhere, and no one is going to rest until we find that blasted Underground! And that _Eco Freak!_"

Yup. It was Erol.

Jak barely resisted the temptation to go Dark Jak and kill all of them. He knew that would only draw unwanted attention, and pretty much give away the Underground's location. Even if it seemed they were well on their way to being snuffed out, Jak knew now wasn't a good time.

Jak shuddered as memories he didn't often reflect on made their way to the front of his mind. Memories of those two long years in the Baron's prison, of Erol's laughing face as he was pumped full of dark eco…

"Uh, Jak, now's really not a good time to be all tall, dark, and gruesome…"

Jak was shocked back into reality by his friend's nervous voice, and was surprised to find himself already halfway through his transformation. He shook off all his negative thoughts, instead thinking about puppies and the blacksmith dude's adorable muse…

There, all better. He quickly turned his attention to the more important matter at hand. Like getting the hell outta there, preferably alive.

He glanced around, checking to make sure that the searching KG weren't anywhere near him. Blocking out the ottsel's protests, he charged out of the safety of the shadows and made his way into more populated streets.

Daxter nearly screamed as he heard a shout from behind. They'd been spotted. Jak continued to speed through the empty streets of Haven, finally finding his way into a somewhat safe crowd. He looked around, searching for a place to hide, knowing that the people around him would clear out as soon as the KG appeared. He stopped when he saw another alleyway, and ran in. He ducked behind a huge stack of random crates conveniently left there. Daxter sighed in relief as they settled in the shadows, safe. For the moment, anyway.

Jak let himself relax, knowing that the KG were too stupid to check behind the totally inconspicuous pile of crates. He closed his eyes and laid down, tired from sprinting around. Daxter settled in beside him, curling up and letting out a purring sound.

Jak sighed as he let sleep take him.

* * *

_The gray stone walls around him were stained with suspicious red splotches, but Jak, being the naïve kid he was, didn't have the slightest clue as to what it could be. _

_Giving up on trying to identify the mystery stain, he focused on more important things. Like how to get out of there, for example. He studied the room closely, trying to see if there was an air vent or something that he could crawl through. But alas, there wasn't._

_The room was rather bare, only a hard looking bed, a toilet in the corner, and the boy occupied it. He looked over at said toilet in disgust, it looked very used. Plus, there wasn't even anything to cover whoever was using it, no privacy whatsoever._

_The blonde looked distrustfully at the guard standing outside his cell, standing stock still. If he weren't a mute, Jak would have tried his hand at convincing the guard to let him out. Oh well, it probably wouldn't have worked anyways…_

_Suddenly, the barred door creaked, and a figure walked into the room. Jak looked at the strange person curiously, wondering what was about to happen. The person chuckled. Well, at least Jak knew it was a male._

_The man walked over to the boy, and knelt down to his level. Jak took in his strange tattoos and orange hair. _

"_Hello, boy. What is your name?" He said in a kind voice._

_Jak simply shook his head and pointed to his throat, hoping the man would get the message._

"_I see, you're mute. Well, this certainly complicates things…"_

_Jak frowned, "Oh, don't worry boy, it is quite alright. Here-"_

_The orange haired man reached into his pocket and pulled something out, then offered it to the blonde. Jak looked down and saw that he was being offered a notebook and pencil. _

(why is he carrying things like that in his pocket?)

_Jak took the offered items and scribbled something down, then turned it for the man to see. In sloppy handwriting, 'Jak' was written on the paper._

"_I see. So, your name is Jak, is it?"_

_The boy nodded, "Very well, my name is Erol."_

_Jak smiled at the man, and wrote something else. He showed it to Erol._

'_Why am I here?'_

"_Well, Jak, you are here because you have a certain talent. You can channel eco, boy, and that proves to be quite a useful skill for the Baron._

'_What's going to happen to me?'_

_Erol's once friendly face fell into an annoyed one, "Boy, you are asking too many questions."_

_Jak frowned and wrote once more. _

'_Well, I think I should know.'_

_Erol gripped Jak's chin tightly in his hand, "You know, it'd be quite a shame to damage such a beautiful little face…" He growled._

_Jak started struggling in his grasp, and was rewarded with a swift slap to the face._

"_Oh well. I think I can handle it." The man said, grinning._

_Jak was shocked at how quickly everything had gone sour, as Erol proceeded to throw him to the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his torso where Erol was kicking him repeatedly._

_The orange haired man continued to beat the boy, kicking him over and over until he saw blood leaking out to the floor._

_Jak let out a silent scream of pain as he heard a sharp crack, probably one of his ribs. The attack continued, Erol not paying any mind to Jak's agony._

"Jak!"

_Jak cracked open an eye, looking around for whoever was calling his name._

"Jak, wake up!"

_He silently screamed again as he heard another crack._

"Seriously, you're starting to freak me out here, buddy!"

Jak opened his eyes, and was met with the stare of his best friend. Letting out a startled yell, the blonde stumbled backwards against a metal wall behind him.

"Finally!" The ottsel yelled.

Jak looked around frantically, and realized he was still in the alley.

"It was only a dream…" He murmured.

Daxter walked over to him, "That's what I've been tellin' ya! You were screaming in your sleep, Jak!"

The blonde looked down at his friend, and only then realized that his body was covered in sweat. He wiped some off of his forehead with his arm, and settled back down again.

"Seriously, pal, are you ok?"

Jak looked at Daxter again, starting to calm down, "Yeah, Dax, it was nothing…"

"Sure didn't sound like nothin' to me…" The ottsel muttered, but didn't push the subject any further.

"We should head back. Torn might be wondering where we are by now." Jak stated, getting up and walking out from behind the boxes.

Daxter snorted, "Yeah right, he'd probably celebratin' with his pals over our deaths…"

Chuckling dryly, Jak continued on his way back to the base with his still complaining sidekick on his shoulder.

* * *

Ok, the end! I've got the rest all written out already, all I want is one, hear me, _ONE_, review, and I'll post the next chappy. ^^

This bit has way more humor than I originally intended, lolz… I actually plan to make this an angst fic, so this is gonna be one of those rare Humor/Angst combos! x3


	2. Getting Serious

**Jak walked through the entrance to the base just in time to see Samos leaving.**

"**Jeez, who shoved a twig up his ass?" Daxter pondered aloud as the two walked in.**

**Ignoring his buddy, Jak immediately addressed the redhead at the table, "Torn. We have news-"**

"**Where's the damn milk!? How the hell am I supposed to eat my Lucky Charms without any fucking milk!?"**

**Jak froze mid-step at Torn's sudden outburst, and slowly backed away.**

"**Right…As I was saying, we have some bad news."**

**Torn shot them a glare that could have frozen hell five times over, "What!? I honestly don't need anymore bad news!"**

**Jak backed further away from the enraged man, hoping that he didn't grab for that dagger…**

"**Why, what happened?" Daxter asked, ever the curious one.**

**Torn snorted, "Not that it's any of your business, but we've lost contact with Ashelin. No one's seen or heard from her in over a week."**

"**Well, sorry to say, man, but this ain't gonna make your day any better."**

**Torn continued to glare but motioned for them to continue.**

"**Well, we **_**were **_**on our way to get that milk, when we ran into Erol-"**

"**No, actually, Jak hid from Erol."**

"**Shut up, Dax… Anyway, **_**I **_**listened in while he gave his men orders, and it seems that he's onto us."**

"**Well, dumbass, I don't know where you've been, but the Baron's known about the Underground for a **_**long **_**time-"**

**Jak crossed his arms impatiently, "If you'd let me **_**finish**_**. It would seem that Erol knows of our location."**

**Torn froze for a moment, dread written all over his face, before fury took over.**

"_**WHAT!?**__ How the hell did he find out where our base is!?_"

Daxter rubbed his ears, "Well, it may have something to do with all your shouting…"

"Shut up, rat! We need to find out how much he knows! Jak, go to the palace tomorrow and see what you can dig up. You look like shit."

Jak nodded and sat down heavily on his bunk, still tired. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

_The boy sat cowering in the corner, waiting for the pain to stop. His whole body hurt from his last beating. This time it was a few guards who assaulted him, totally unprovoked. He shivered in the cold cell as night air leaked in from a puny window._

_He jumped at least two feet in the air as the door creaked open. He snapped his gaze in that direction, and shuddered as he saw who it was._

"_Why, hello, Jak." Erol purred, leaning down to the boy._

_Jak just looked up at him with huge, terrified, blue eyes. Erol chuckled._

"_Those beautiful little eyes don't work on me, Jak…"_

_The boy closed his eyes tight as Erol leaned in ever closer, "No need to be afraid, Jak. I just want to have a little fun…"_

_Time seemed to pass by in high speeds, and paused as he found himself in nothing but his underwear, sprawled out on the floor._

"_And I'm sure you'll enjoy it too…" Erol whispered, right into Jak's ear, "Slut…"_

_Now he was completely bare before his tormentor, and he felt a sudden explosion of pain inside of him._

_Jak cried and tried to scream, but they just came out as silent cries of agony that went completely unnoticed…_

* * *

"Jak! Not again…" Daxter muttered as his blonde friend awoke, screaming.

Torn sat in the corner, staring at Jak as if he'd grown another head.

"C'mon buddy, it's fine, you're at the base, remember?"

Jak nodded dumbly, his eyes wide and his heart racing. He was drenched in sweat, again.

Daxter patted his friend on the shoulder until he was calm again.

"Dax…Let's go…" Jak mumbled, rising shakily to his feet.

"Yeah…"

And with that, the two friends left Torn alone in the base once again.

* * *

He was crouching on the ceiling, looking inside the palace through a very conveniently placed giant window. (like in Jak 2, or whatever…)

He had been watching for Erol for about two hours now, and he was getting bored. But it seemed his wait was finally paying off as he saw the orange haired man stroll down the room.

Jak's eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw the man stop in front of none other than…Ashelin.

"Hello, Ashelin. A fine day, isn't it?"

"Skip the crap, Erol, and tell me what you needed me for."

Erol smirked, "Alright, then, I'll get straight to the point. I know you know where the Underground's main base is, and you're not giving us all the information. My men searched the area you gave me and came up with nothing. So, I suggest you tell me the details, lest your father finds out about your treachery."

Jak's mouth hung open. Ashelin had told Erol where the base was? Just so her father wouldn't find out about her being in the Underground? What the hell?

The blonde took a step to leave, when he felt something under his foot.

"Ouch! Jak, that's my tail you're stepping on!"

Jak froze. There was no way Ashelin and Erol hadn't heard that racket.

Confirming his fears, a troop of KG started swarming up to his hiding spot, pointing their guns at him.

"Uh oh…Tell ya what, Jak. I'll go and get backup, you stay and fight 'em off, yeah?"

And with that, Jak was alone. Again.

He looked again, and saw that more and more guards were coming. It seemed his reputation was widely known, for all these KG to surround him like that.

He smirked, and thought back to his years in prison. The torturous experiments, the constant beatings by guards identical to the ones all around him.

Just as he'd anticipated, he felt his dark side taking over. He growled in rage as two horns carved their way out of his skull. He laughed as the KG started yelling amongst themselves, one even aiming a gun at him.

His skin was paling now, just a little longer…

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He looked around wildly, trying to find the culprit. His gaze fell upon the guard who had been aiming his gun at him, and saw that the gun was smoking a little.

Reaching down instinctively to his neck, he felt something sticking out. Grasping it, he pulled the thing out, and held it to his face for a better look. Rage shook him even more as he realized it was some sort of tranquilizer. Had it not been for the effects taking hold on him, he would have slaughtered every last one of these soldiers.

He let out one last weak growl as his body fell to the ground, transforming back into normal Jak. He looked around at the soldiers pressing in on him warily, before everything faded to black.

* * *

Ok, so this one was super short… Oh well, it's for a good reason, I needed to leave you in suspense! This time, I'm gonna raise the bar and ask for two reviews. Just two, people, c'mon! x3


	3. Uber Short! Hurrah!

"**Torn! Hey, Torn!"**

"**What, rat?" The redhead growled irritably at the orange ottsel racing down the stairs.**

"**I need, back up, now!" Daxter yelled, jumping up onto Torn's maps.**

**The tattooed man covered his face with one hand, sighing, "Then **_**why**_** couldn't you use the communicator like everybody else does?"**

**Daxter froze, "Oh…"**

**Torn looked back at him with obvious distaste, "Ok, rat, what happened **_**this **_**time?"**

**Daxter huffed indignantly, but quickly got serious again, "Jak's in trouble! The KG got 'im surrounded!"**

"**And you just left him there? He's the best man I got, damn it!"**

**Daxter frowned, "Which is why you need to send him back up, smart one! I already **_**said that**_**!"**

"**Fine. I'll send some men out there to back him up, but you're staying here."**

"_**WHAT!?**_**" It was almost funny to Torn seeing the rat react like that, but he simply ignored it and grabbed his communicator, telling his men to get to the palace.**

**As he started up the stairs leading to the door, he glanced back at Daxter pouting on Jak's bunk, "Stay there, rat. We'll get Jak back."**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Daxter sat glumly on Jak's bunk, waiting. He'd been there for TEN WHOLE MINUTES! How could Torn expect him to sit tight when his best friend was being kept who-knows-where by the crazy dude with bad hair? It was all too crazy.**

**He stood up to his full height, all two feet, and leapt from the lumpy mattress onto the almost less lumpy floor. He scurried off towards the exit determinedly, mind set on finding Jak himself.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Jak opened his blue eyes slowly, trying to readjust to the almost non-existent light. He attempted to sit up, only to find his wrists were shackled down, as were his ankles.**

'_**Great. Now what?' **_**He thought dejectedly.**

**His moping was interrupted, unfortunately, by a horrible creaking noise. His vision adjusted, Jak's head snapped toward the sound. It turned out to be the rusty hinges on the equally rusty metal door at the far end of the room.**

**Jak watched as a fully uniformed Krimzon Guard strolled nonchalantly into the rather small room, tray in hand. The guard came to a stop beside where Jak lay, apparently on a metal table, and set the tray down next to him. It held a rather pitiful amount of what looked like something that might've been food thirty years ago. Maybe even forty, but that might be pushing it a little bit. Well, either way, I'm sure you understand that I'm trying to explain to you that the food was not in the least bit edible looking. And stuff.**

**Ok, back on track. Jak glared at the armored man as he snickered inside his helmet.**

"**Grub's here, freak. Dig in."**

**Jak looked at the guard and the food skeptically. The KG simply snickered once more and walked away.**

'_**Probably to eat REAL food…'**_** Jak thought.**

**He leaned his head towards the 'food', trying to get his mouth close enough. Unfortunately, without the use of his hands (or feet), it was impossible. Jak continued to try, though. For a long, long three minutes, he struggled to get near enough the 'food' to eat it, but filed miserably.**

'_**C'mon Dax, you better hurry, we never finished that Go Fish game…'**_

_

* * *

_

_**I'm soooo sorry it's so short, and for the long wait. But I had to get something up, right? . The only reason I didn't upload anything sooner was cuz people took their sweet time reviewing the last chapter…T~T Oh well, thanks to the peoplez who did review and stuff, cuz I luff yeeew! xD Plus, I finally got to play some Jak games a while back, so now I actually know what I'm talking about! :D (kinda…)**_

_**PS~ Jak 3 rulez, n00bz!!! xD**_

_**`Oh yeah, one more thing… I want at least two reviews, or no next chappy ;D**_


	4. Not Much Happens

_Daxter ran through the crowded streets of Haven, heading toward the palace. He reasoned that since that was the last place he had seen Jak, that he might still be close by. He dodged a particularly lethal looking shoe and continued to scurry, avoiding the KG like Jak had always done. _

_Sigh…Jak…_

'_Now ain't the time to go emo, Jak needs your help!'_

He jumped over a child's bare foot, determination dead set in his blue eyes.

'_Don't worry Jak, I'll save ya before ya know it!'_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Torn and his men stood where Daxter had told them they'd find Jak, but there were no rampaging demons with blonde and green hair anywhere in sight.

Torn sighed, "Rat, if this is some stupid joke…"

"It ain't no joke, honest!"

The tattooed man swung around on his heel, coming face to face with none other than the rat himself. Well, it wasn't _really _face to face, considering… You know what, never mind.

"You better get your ass back to the Underground right now, rodent!" The redhead commanded.

Daxter raised himself up onto his tip--toes, attempting to look threatening, "No way, mister! He's _my _friend, I need to help him out!"

"No, you don't _need_ to, your pathetic rodent mind has just convinced you that you do! Now shut the hell up and get outta here!"

The ottsel glared defiantly up at the man, a look that had 'Screw you' written all over it. Torn simple huffed and turned back around, a subtle way of giving in, but he would never admit it.

"So, where is he then, rat?"

Daxter looked around, an expression of sudden realization, "Oh no! Where are ya, buddy!?"

He ran off in a random direction, Torn watching with mild amusement, before he got back to the task at hand. He had to find Jak.

Or else the Underground was royally screwed.

"Sir, look at this!"

Torn looked over to see one of his men a little ways off, holding something up into the air. He jogged over to get a closer look. The redhead took the object from his comrade's outstretched hand, and looked at it curiously.

His eyes narrowed as he realized what it was. A tranquilizer dart. Surely they had used this on Jak, or else there would be a pile of corpses instead of this measly needle. And if they tranquilized Jak, then that meant they had him hidden away somewhere…

'_Damn, the rat's gonna be pissed…'_

His fingers rapped tightly around the dart, crushing it to dust as he thought this over.

"They're keeping Jak somewhere, and we need to find out where," he looked over to the man who had found the dart, "You. I need you to go tell the rat about this. Keep an eye on him, I don't want him being crushed under some moron's feet. Jak would kill me…" This last part was mumbled under his breath, but the man understood. He ran off to find Daxter, which was probably going to take him forever. No drinking with his buddies tonight…

Torn sighed and wandered off in the general direction of the base, mind wandering.

'_Where could they be keeping Jak? And why the hell hasn't he broken himself out yet!?'_

* * *

Had Jak been able to read Torn's thoughts, he would have laughed. While he had no idea where he was, the answer to the second question was simple; they kept him drugged.

Whenever they needed a man in his cell for extended periods of time, they would send in five or so heavily armored men to inject something or other into him; Jak really didn't know or care what it was.

All he knew was that it made his thoughts cloudy, and everything always looked fuzzy. Sometimes he hallucinated, but that's a _whole_ 'nother story…

Anyway, Jak was currently in a somewhat clear state of mind, so he was trying to figure out where he actually was, which was proving harder than he had anticipated. He couldn't question the guards, because they would simply hit him if he talked to them. Or drugged him, it really depended on the situation.

Plus, the rotting food next to his head was really distracting. It had been there for a while, but Jak couldn't do anything about it, seeing as he was bound to the metal table.

'_As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to kill every living creature in this base…Assuming it is a base…'_

These sort of thoughts had been plaguing him ever since he woke up, which could have been any amount of time ago, keeping track of time was hard in these kinds of environments. The blonde sighed as he closed his eyes, simply wishing to be back home. Although, he really didn't have a home anymore, did he? Nevertheless, he certainly didn't want to be here.

When he opened his blue eyes once more, he found that he was still in this strange cell, strapped to the same table, with the same rotting pile of food next to him.

'_I hate this city…'_

* * *

_Ok, that's it… Hehe, I suck… I got plenty of reviews, I was just too lazy to write this chapter… Not to mention I got into some other series ^^; Thank you all who reviewed, I luff you lots and lots, and I'm a douche for not updating sooner! :D _

_PS I totally forgot what the storyline was for this…Hehe, I had to go and reread everything, then look back at the notes I made before starting this story… Thank god for notes! xD_


End file.
